Dancing
by innocent passerby
Summary: Elricest postrestoredbodyal random fluffdrabble [Ed POV]


Warning: No spoilers, ELRICEST 

Rating: PG/PG-13? 

Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my storyline 

* * *

**DANCING**

I had never imagined that dancing could result in anything significant, but now that I look back on that night, I know I was wrong. Dancing had been the thing that resulted in the second best thing that ever happened to me. I know I sound cheesy, sappy, whatever you want to call it... but if you don't like it, ignore it. I wasn't asking your opinion. 

You see, it started like this... it was right after you went through your rehab. To be honest, it was Winry's idea, not mine, to throw such a big party. She wanted it to be for both of us, to congratulate us both, but I talked her into making it just for you. I didn't want the recognition or the spotlight at that time. I helped her get the whole thing situated and organized. I even talked Mustang into getting sponsers. It was going to be great. 

The whole thing took about a week and a half to plan, and then we were ready. I got the honor of taking you out and entertaining you until I was given the signal that everything was set up. The party took place at the military base, in a large room down the hall from Mustang's office. It was easy to pretend that I needed to pick up some papers to fill out. 

It was great to see your face when we walked into that dark room, as soon as the lights came on and everyone cheered. You looked so shocked at first, your eyes were opened a little more than usual and your mouth looked like it was trying to find something to say, but you couldn't shape the words. After a moment, when the shock must have subsided, you smiled in that same way you always did when we were younger and were presented with some treat that you'd been craving. Your eyes were different from then though, you had tears filling in the edges. I remember being worried about it, and I also remember you telling me that this was too much and that we shouldn't have done so much. I tried to convince you otherwise, but I still think that you feel like you didn't deserve it. Well, my genius of a younger brother, you've been wrong before. 

During the party, people seemed to flock to us by the dozens. It didn't feel like a party at all, except for the music, food, and punch. I stuck by your side, even if it meant that I had to deal with these annoying people and their annoying questions. I didn't want you to be too overwhelmed, but I could tell that I wasn't helping out enough. 

The first time that there was a break from those curious outsiders, I grabbed your wrist and pulled you out to the middle of the dance floor. I could tell you were confused, and I didn't really know what I was doing either. 

I told you that if we looked like we were dancing, that no one would come to bother us. I was right, because no one interrupted us on that dance floor. Neither of us knew how to dance, so we looked around the room, desperate for ideas. The song that was playing was a slow song, and everyone seemed to be dancing similar to one another. 

I knew I was surprised when I felt the pressure of your hand on my right shoulder. When I looked back up at you, you were smiling at me in that reassuring way you do whenever I'm frustrated with something. I smiled back, I figured out what you were doing and put my hand on your shoulder. 

I still laugh a little to myself when I think about how you put your hand on my side and made me take the submissive position of having both hands on your shoulders. We argued for a little, but I was the first to give in... after all, I never really win when you're my opponant. 

The DJ must have been in a mood, he was playing one slow song after another. It only took a few minutes to start mocking all those romantics around us. We would laugh and I would rest my head on your shoulder, batting my eyelashes. You kept whispering all of your love into my ear and we laughed again. I don't remember exactly when the joking ended and the real dancing began. I do remember getting lost in that mild rhythm of your steps leading mine. I had my eyes closed, my face pressed softly against your colar bone. You had your chin resting on the top of my head, it was relaxing. I wonder if it was all just a dream sometimes, if I had been asleep in your arms as we danced. When that song was over, I heard you speak to me... you only said, 'Niisan...' but it was enough. When I looked up at you, you seemed so relaxed, I just knew the dance had the same effect on you. 

That was when you did something I hadn't expected you to do. You touched my cheek in that delicate way, it felt like you were worried. It was like my face was as fragile as glass and too much pressure would cause it to shatter. Your kiss felt the same. I wasn't used to being treated so gently. I know the kiss only lasted a moment, we both looked around, glad that no one seemed to have noticed. 

We continued out dance like nothing had happened. That same night, we shared more with one another than ever before. 

You asked me if I was happy with you, and here's your answer, Al. 

_-Edward Elric_


End file.
